Always wait five and a half hours
by Captainfredrickwentworth
Summary: After the events of the girl in the fireplace, Rose makes the decision to leave the Doctor for both of their sakes. She then goes on to live a normal life, avoiding anything to do with the Doctor (including TSE & JE.) After finishing work one day she meets a crazy young man who radiates charm and wears a very cool bowtie. Where has she met him before? Sucky summary :P
1. Leaving you

**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't have another story going but I couldn't help it! Anyway, let me know what you think of this. I'm not sure what direction it will take yet, but we'll see what happens.**

* * *

Always wait five and a half hours...

Rose sat alone in her bedroom. She hadn't come out for over twelve hours. The TARDIS was kind enough to provide her with everything she needed to survive until she could face the Doctor again. Her whole life had been turned upside down. Mickey was safe in the parallel world, her mother was in London living her life...but what was Rose doing?

Up until recently she believed she was travelling with the man she loved, and who just might care for her in return. Now however, she wasn't so sure. He had abandoned her and left her to wait hours for him alone on a spaceship over three thousand years into her future. She had stuck by him through many things including his regeneration, but him allowing her to fall in love with him and then just dumping her for the first French courtesan that came along? That was unacceptable.

The Doctor didn't even seem to realise how hurt Rose was. He was too busy wallowing in his own despair to think about anyone else. How could someone he'd barely met have such an effect on him? Sure she was beautiful and talented, but she was also very confident and overbearing. Maybe it was the confidence that Rose lacked that drew the Doctor to Reinette, or maybe it was simply her looks. It didn't matter, because getting right to the point; Reinette was not the Doctor's to take.

Silent tears coursed down her cheeks as she tried to bury her sorrow into her pillow, but she already knew what she had to do. Tomorrow she would have to go to the Doctor and she would have to break his hearts just like he broke hers. She was going to leave him.

She had considered just about every other option and none of them ended well, but this way she would get to be honest with him and to say goodbye properly, parting as friends. She could do that...couldn't she?

* * *

The next morning Rose awoke early and started packing her most important possessions into her backpack. If she was really doing this then she was going to do it right. After her backpack was packed she headed for the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before cautiously approaching the console room.

When she entered the room the Doctor looked up at her and his eyes immediately widened, noticing the backpack slung over her shoulder and the look of determination on her face. His sonic screwdriver slipped from his grasp and landed with a clunk on the grating, but he didn't take any notice of it.

"Rose," he breathed, "why have you got your backpack?"

Rose looked him in the eye and nearly lost all confidence she possessed when she saw his worried face. Tearing her eyes away she spoke through the tears, her voice catching every few words. "I just...I have to go, Doctor".

"Why?" he whispered.

She let out a long, shaky breath. "It's just time, Doctor. After what happened on that ship I know I can't rely on you anymore," a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to prevent herself from sobbing.

The Doctor automatically stepped forward to brush the tears from her cheeks, but she stepped back. "Rose, you know that's not true. You can always rely on me, I'll always be around".

Rose shook her head. "If all it takes to make you break that promise is some fancy French woman then I'd rather not take that chance," she spoke with surprising strength.

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback by that comment. "Rose, I apologized to you over and over for that. If I'd have thought there was any other way then I would have done it. She was going to die if I didn't save her.

"If you say it like that it sounds all well and good," Rose replied, feeling the anger in her stomach begin to rise, "but the fact is that you had a choice between your companion and a woman you hardly knew. You picked her, Doctor. She would have died if you didn't save her, but I would have died alone on a spaceship three thousand years into my future. How do you think it makes me feel to know that the man that I...that I've known for nearly two years and that I consider my best friend chose some other woman over me? What was it then, Doctor? Was she prettier than me? Was she smarter, funnier? Don't worry Doctor, I already know the answer to all those questions, and that's why I have to leave you".

The Doctor stood speechless in front of her, not being able to summon the right words. Finally, he managed to speak. "If that's what you want," he spoke quietly, as if defeated. "I know that no matter how much I argue with you you're still going to leave me. You're strong and stubborn and I admire that".

Rose let out a shaky breath. "Thank you for understanding, Doctor, and please don't be alone. Someone will come along to make you feel better again and you've got to take that chance, just please don't do to them what you've done to me".

The Doctor remained quiet for a moment as he set the coordinates and piloted the TARDIS. When she stood still once more he turned to face Rose.

"I only hope that you'll have a fantastic life, Rose. I know you won't want to hear from me again and I know it will kill me, but if it's what you want then who am I to deny you?" he sighed and Rose kept quiet to let him finish. "I never meant to hurt you and I most definitely wouldn't have let you die on that spaceship. I would beg you to forgive me but I see the damage is already done," he blinked quickly and shook his head slightly, as if trying to resist tears, which for once, he failed to do. "Goodbye, Rose Tyler," he said as the hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he turned away.

"Doctor"-

"Just go!" he almost howled, "I deserve to be alone!"

Rose looked at him for a moment and considered her options. She was leaving because she didn't think he cared about her at all, but now that she was about to go it was like he was literally falling to pieces, like he was burning or something.

Cautiously, she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around his middle, her anger all but gone. He tensed when she touched him, but soon turned in her arms and hugged her back.

After several moments Rose let go. "I'm sorry Doctor, I don't want to do this but I know it has to happen sometime. You said it yourself, you can't spend the rest of your lifetime with me, and that sucks, it really does, but I'm not the only human in the galaxy that could be your companion. Find someone please, for me?"

He shook his head. "No one can be you," his voice was raw with emotion, "I don't want anyone else".

"Oh Doctor," she reached up and cupped his cheek, "I have to go. Isn't this better than saying goodbye when I'm old and grey, or before that when I can't run anymore? Now you can remember me as I am now".

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes and saw the same vulnerable emotion reflected back at him. He closed that gap between them and crushed her lips beneath his.

Rose froze for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and reciprocating keenly. Yes, he might have been a jerk only the day before, yes, she still had to leave, but who was she to deny them both the thing they had wanted to happen since before either of them cared to admit?

Eventually Rose broke away and rested her forehead against the Doctor's, breathing heavily. "Please don't go," the Doctor whispered.

Rose pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I have to, I'm doing this for you," she reached up and kissed him again before letting go of him.

The Doctor watched as she picked up her backpack and made her way out of the door, pausing only to give a small wave before disappearing from view. He'd be fine, surely. Plenty of companions had left him, right? What was so different about Rose? Sure, she was beautiful and smart, funny and witty, but absolutely nothing special, and nothing he couldn't find again.

The Doctor sighed in frustration. He didn't know who he was trying to fool with those thoughts, but it certainly wasn't himself. The truth was that he loved Rose with every fibre of his being. He wanted nothing more than for her to be by his side through the centuries, but alas the universe was not so kind.

As Rose walked along the road she felt the weight of her decision being lifted off her shoulders. The Doctor would not visit her or even see her unless she wanted him to, and she knew deep down that in the future she would look back and be grateful that she made the decision to leave.

Her life of traveling the stars was over. It was time to settle down and live life like any other human. It would be hard, perhaps at first, but she was sure she could conquer it.

Of course, that was before things started to happen. First, there were the ghosts that turned out to be Cybermen, and for some unknown reason, Jackie got caught it the crosshairs and was transported to another universe. Rose didn't know how it happened, but it was explained in a blue envelope left on her doorstep. She knew the sender of course, and it hurt her that he didn't deliver the news in person, or comfort her, or even see her, but she knew that he was only doing what she had wanted, and what was best for her.

* * *

Barely three years after she'd left the Doctor, Rose was beginning to question whether or not it was the best thing for her. Daleks controlled the streets and at one point Rose was sure she saw a flash of the pinstripe-wearing alien she had grown to love and care for.

After the Daleks had gone and the Earth had been returned everything went quiet, far too quiet. It seemed as if the Doctor had left, finally leaving the Earth to fend for itself.

Of course, Rose never knew what the Doctor had been through since she left him. She didn't know about Martha or Donna, or even his regeneration. She would never know that her mother and Mickey were both back in the other universe, and she would never know about the clone he had wanted so badly to grow old with her in the other universe...or so he thought, but as the TARDIS materialized on that cool autumn afternoon, the timelines were re-arranged and the Doctor's life would never be the same.

* * *

**Update may be a while. I thought I better warn you guys. Anyway drop me review and let me know what you think of it. I couldn't really resist posting it, but as I said updates will be a while.**


	2. The new Rose Tyler

**Here's chapter two. I don't know what you guys were expecting so I'm sorry if it disappoints you. I''d just like to make it known that for the moment I do not intend for this to turn into a rewrite of 11's seasons. I already have a rewrite of seasons 1,2,3,4 going so to make this one as well would just be exhausting. Also, if you didn't already notice in the last chapter I mixed around some of season 2's episodes so Mickey was already gone when TGITF happened. **

**To answer ****BelindaDuvessa****'s question: You can either look at it in the way that the pull wasn't as bad for the Doctor and Rose in Doomsday and she was inside a building at the time or you can take your explanation from a future chapter where stuff is going to happen but 'Spoilers' for now, sweetie ;)**

**PS. Thanks for your awesome feedback!**

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the pavement. A cool breeze ran through his hair and he closed his eyes, simply enjoying the sensation. After a couple of minutes of standing in the breeze he opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings.

He was in a park of some description, that much was obvious, but it didn't look like any park he recognised, at least not yet. Dashing back inside the TARDIS he checked the monitor to see where he'd landed, something he should have done as soon as he'd landed but he was a little too preoccupied to care. Seeing where he was he just strolled back outside, deciding that he may as well take a walk while he was there.

* * *

"Rose!"

Rose groaned when she heard the voice of her co-worker calling to her. She had tried very hard to like Penny, but sometimes she couldn't help having a little grudge against the occasional person. Of course, if anyone else knew the kind of life she'd had to give up they would be able to understand why working long hours in an office building and being squeezed like sardines into cubicles would get to her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were coming tonight."

Rose blinked at her for a second before remembering they were gathering at the pub to farewell Gary. She'd only met Gary twice and he seemed like quite a nice guy, but not nice enough to take her down time from her. Living alone in the universe had changed her, whether for the better or for the worse she was yet to find out.

"No, sorry, I've got plans," Rose lied easily.

Penny nodded, seeing straight through her lie. "Come up with something better than that next time," she shook her head and walked away.

Rose sighed and gave her head a little shake. Checking her watch she was relieved to find that it was finally time for her to go home. Home. The little flat she rented was just about every other word except home. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly cosy or personal in any way. Who knew going back to school to get you're A levels and moving out of your mum's old home would cost so much?

Walking across the car park she bent down and made her way quickly along a row of cars, not wanting to get caught talking to anyone else in the lot. Ever since the day she left 'him' she had lost her cheerful manner and positive attitude, settling instead for a more inconspicuous and brooding personality. It almost scared her how easy it was for her to change and it made her wary of everyone around her.

Making her way through the park she kept her head down, concentrating on the task of getting home. Taking a different path to her usual route she nearly ran straight into someone coming the other way. She looked up to see a somewhat strange looking man wearing a bowtie, suspenders and a brown tweed jacket to top off the odd ensemble.

"Sorry," she murmured quietly, wanting to get the awkward apologies over and done with so she could continue on her way home.

"No problem," he replied, barely glancing at her as he passed.

She couldn't help but turn her head back to look in his direction, pulling her dark brown hair out of her face. For the first time in about three years Rose Tyler smiled, and though she didn't know why, it only made her smile all the more as she watched the strange man continue on his way, completely unaware of her scrutiny.

* * *

The Doctor wandered down the path even further, thinking back to the woman he had almost run into. He didn't want to seem rude but he also wasn't in the mood to be cheerful. He was alone for the time being and he couldn't help but feel agitated towards everyone.

Sighing he made his way back to the TARDIS. Maybe if he stayed the night and waited it out he'd feel better about it tomorrow.

* * *

Rose groaned when her alarm sounded in the morning and she had to get up. Moving out of bed and to the bathroom it took her a few moments to realise it was Saturday and she didn't have to get up.

Growling in irritation she trudged back into her room to get her clothes to change into after her shower. Life had become a tiresome and depressing task for Rose Tyler. She was no longer an adventurer or a traveller. Now she worked in an office, she had no family and no friends to speak of. She had no one to love her and to catch her when she fell.

After a nice, long cold shower she made her way back out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen to have a quick breakfast before going down to the café on the corner to get her usual morning coffee. Her hot water bill had been rather large the month before so she'd had to cut down anything that wasn't absolutely necessary, except for her weekly coffee down at the café; nothing would deprive her of that.

* * *

Entering the café she found it almost empty, to her surprise. The cheerful lady who ran the place caught her eye and grinned at her. For some unknown reason the lady had taken a liking to her weekly flat white and two sugars costumer and Rose couldn't help but smile back every time. Nicole was one of the few people she could tolerate in her life, mostly because she gave her the weekly hit of caffeine she needed, but also because she told funny stories to cheer her up and her smile was the most infectious Rose had seen since...well since she knew how to smile properly herself.

"Flat white, two sugars," Nicole announced, moving to sit opposite her.

"Thank you." Rose took the cup gratefully. "How've you been?"

"Not bad since last week," Nicole grinned and Rose found herself mimicking her once more.

"I really don't know how you stay so energetic," Rose laughed. "I've only known one other person in my whole life that is as hyper as you are".

"Was that the guy that broke your heart?" Nicole asked gently.

Rose froze for a second before nodding. She may have tried to move on and change her life, but there were some things that she just had to share with someone, no matter how much it hurt. Gradually Nicole had been working at her layers and every now and then on those Saturday mornings the old Rose Tyler would emerge if only for a moment before being replaced once more by the stoic mask that she had transformed into.

Just as Nicole was about to speak again the bell on the door jingled and another customer entered the café.

Nicole looked up and automatically grinned, looking back to Rose who hadn't even bothered to look up. "Hey check this guy out, kinda cute, aye?"

Rose glanced over at the man and she automatically felt a grin growing on her face. "I nearly crashed into him yesterday in the park," she explained quickly. "He has very interesting fashion choices".

"You can say that again," Nicole laughed, sending both girls into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The Doctor ordered a piece of banana bread and a glass of lemonade, telling them to hold the straw. It may be too early in the morning for fizzy drink but the Doctor had spent the last two hours running around lost in London so he thought he deserved it.

Sitting in his chair he picked up a newspaper to see what had happened since he'd last been to Earth when laughter filled his ears and he glanced over to where two girls sat on one of the other tables. One was wearing a uniform and obviously worked there while the other was wearing a simple hoddie and jeans, her dark brown hair covering most of her face from view. But it wasn't her face that was bothering him. No, it was her laugh. It was almost as if the universe had decided to play some sick prank on him.

Her laugh nearly perfectly mimicked his precious Rose's laugh. No, she was not his Rose. By now she was probably someone else's Rose, married and happy living a life on the slow path.

He observed the two women for a few moments more before his order arrived and he tucked into his treat. By the time he had scraped the last crumbs from his plate the girl in the uniform had gone back behind the counter and the other looked like she was preparing to leave. Something deep inside him made him want to stop her.

"See you next week, yeah?" she called to the uniformed woman. Yet again, the sound of her voice made his chest ache.

"Yeah, catcha later, Rose," the other woman called back, causing the Doctor to freeze temporarily.

After coming out of his daze and paying for his food he raced back outside, looking around desperately for the woman who was just in the café. It couldn't be her, could it? Logically it was possible, likely even.

It was too late though, she was gone.

Hold on, she'd said next week. Saturday. He could see her Saturday. Next week. Oh, it all started to come together then. He would see her again next week, maybe even talk to her. What would a week be to him when he could get to spend time with Rose Tyler again? Just a couple of weeks and he'd be fine for a while. Just enough time to figure out the basics of her new life and she wouldn't even know it was him.

Guilt coursed through him at that thought. What if things got out of hand and they became too close? What if she fell for him and he then had to tell her who he was, or worse, what if he couldn't leave her when the time came? Despite them both having changed there were still other obstacles that couldn't be overcome. She would still die too soon. Of course to him any time was too soon, but even her entire lifespan would be little more than a few decades, passed in the blink of an eye.

Even though the guilt would weigh heavily on him it would not stop him from seeing her again. She was everything to him, and for a while he was everything to her. He couldn't be too late. Such precious feelings could not be gone forever.

* * *

**Ok. Before you say anything about things moving too fast I will say that for what I have planned they are not :P The random people mentioned in this chapter (Nicole, Gary and Penny) are just made up. I don't know anybody by those names, (and those characters may or may not be explored later if I want to make them significant.)**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be a little while as I have several others to update as well and school work, piano lessons and work on top of that, so sit tight. :)**


	3. Doctor Nicholas Watson Genius, right?

**First of all I'm sorry this took so long. A combination of work, assignments, TV shows, other fanfics and just general laziness prevented this from being written faster :/ Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Today was Saturday and the Doctor had made himself wait before he could land. It gave him more time to get excited since he had nothing better to do. There'd been no distress calls all week and no strange occurrences had taken place on Earth that he knew of, not for lack of searching though since he'd been desperate to fill in a week. It just seemed like the universe was giving him a break for a while.

Stepping out of the TARDIS he was nearly bouncing with energy. It'd been a while since he'd been so excited about something. The prospect of seeing Rose and talking to her without the burden of their past on his shoulders was almost too much for the old man. He nearly found himself skipping to the café he was so excited. Of course he felt like a child, but this regeneration had always been very boyish and full of energy. Sometimes it was like he couldn't keep still, and he'd laugh to himself at what his ninth form might say if he ever met him. Probably something about childishness or foolishness. The Doctor didn't need a past version of himself to tell him he was foolish though, he was more than aware of that.

* * *

Rose smiled as she made her way down the street. The week had gone good for her since her disaster of a week the one before. Penny had been tolerable and she'd been given a raise at her work. With that raise, she planned on stashing half of it and letting herself have a little bit of a shopping splurge with the rest. Of course, that generally just involved buying food and sitting up late in bed watching romantic comedies with a punnet of ice-cream. What a stereotype that was...and what a stereotype she'd become. She was well on her way to being one of those spinsters except she'd need to get some cats before she'd truly accept that status.

Reaching the door she nearly bumped into someone who was also keen to get inside. She peered through her dark brown curtain of hair to see who it was. Seeing the bowtie she recognised the man almost immediately as the same one from last week and she wondered what he could be doing there. 'Buying coffee obviously,' the sarcastic side of her brain replied, 'duh'.

"Sorry," she stood back to let him go in front.

"Oh no, I insist," he smiled down at her a little too cheerfully and she frowned for the smallest moment before smiling back and leading the way inside.

Almost immediately Nicole caught her eye and grinned. Rose made her way over to her usual table and sat waiting for her coffee. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the man in the bowtie looking at her and she smiled at him in what she hoped was a friendly way. He smiled back then turned back to his newspaper. Something about him was...interesting? Whatever it was it made her want to talk to him all the more.

Nicole reached the table and sat down the coffee. "Thanks Nic," Rose passed her the money and a small tip.

"Thanks Rosie," Nicole grinned. "I take it this week was better than the last one?"

"Yes," Rose nodded vigorously. "Last week was absolute torture, this week went pretty well".

"Is it still a bit tense in the sardine tin?" Nicole asked.

Rose shrugged. "Not so bad. Penny's alright again now. I guess she got over me not going to that party".

"So what did you do instead?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Well that's usually the time I like to curl up in bed with ice-cream and movies. That is all I can do to escape from this world now".

"Because of the guy you were with?"

"We never were together properly but he knew that I loved him. I've already told you that story though. He left me to wait for him while he went and had fun with some French woman".

"I know and I'm sorry," Nicole reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "But look on the bright side, maybe now you'll meet someone new and you'll have your own adventure together".

"Or maybe he'll come back," Rose replied in barely over a whisper.

"That's not how you get over someone," Nicole shook her head. "How long has it been since you left him?"

Rose frowned as she tried to remember how many years had gone by. "About five years, I think".

Nicole gave her a pitying look. "Oh honey, you really fell hard, didn't you?"

Rose smiled sadly at her. "Maybe".

"Well we are going to fix that," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You are going over to talk to that bloke that's here again and you're gonna do it for me and all the other single women in the world".

Rose groaned. "But"-

"No buts," Nicole shook her head and walked back towards the counter.

Looking over at the man Rose found him reading a book. He had small spectacles on his face and he looked...well, adorable. He was still wearing the same sort of outfit he had been the last time she was him. Bowtie, tweed, suspenders, the whole deal. She readied herself and made her way over to his table.

He looked up as she approached and his eyes widened slightly. Up close he was even better looking than when she could see him from her table. He couldn't have been much older than her but she sensed a kind of maturity, like he was older than his years.

"So my friend told me that I had to come and talk to you to do to a favour for her and every other single woman on the planet. That being said," she offered her hand. "I'm Rose Tyler".

He looked shocked for a moment, even terrified. He took her hand carefully and shook it gently. "Well that was easy," he breathed in a defined accent.

"What was?" she asked, taking the seat across from him without being asked.

"Oh well, I was just contemplating doing the same thing," she looked confused so he continued. "I decided to make this place my new regular spot and when I saw you here twice I thought I might befriend you". He looked up at her face and was relieved to see her smiling. Maybe he shouldn't be trying so hard. Did saying that make it seem like he was trying too hard?

"Great," Rose grinned and an awkward silence fell over the table. "So...what do you do?"

The Doctor felt himself begin to panic. He hadn't worked out his own backstory; he'd been too focused on her. After years of companions he was still rubbish at human interaction.

"I...I..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added quickly. "I just thought it was something simple we could share".

The Doctor nodded. "Well then, I'm a scientist".

"A scientist," Rose nodded and the Doctor couldn't help but notice the touch of sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I do spend all my time doing crazy experiments," he smiled. "I've saved a few lives doing it though, and that's all that matters to me".

"Sounds nice," Rose smiled. Once again she looked a little too sad for the Doctor's liking. "I just work in an office doing...well I don't even know what I do there, type? Send emails? All pretty boring stuff really".

"But you look like you're a lot of fun!" he exclaimed a little louder than he intended. "I bet you have loads of friends and go do crazy things when you're not working".

Rose laughed at that and the sound made the Doctor feel warm inside. "I used to be like that, but things have changed now. I go to work and then I go home alone. I have only one friend, which is Nicole," she gestured to the woman behind the counter, "and I stay at home watching movies all weekend".

"Why did you stop?" he asked gently.

Rose looked up at him and caught his eye. "Like I said, things changed. I stopped travelling and I made it obvious I didn't want to see my friends again, my mother disappeared, my only real friend at the time disappeared. Lots of things lead me to this, really".

"But let me guess..." the Doctor paused, "the main cause was a man, wasn't it? It usually is".

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Hurts a bunch having your heart broken," she paused. "Hang on, why am I telling you all this?"

The Doctor smile sadly at her and patted her hand awkwardly. "I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about. I just seem to have that effect on people and they start spilling their stories to me. Again, I don't mind. I do wish I could say I didn't know what it felt like, though".

Rose observed the man for a few moments before speaking again. "So you had your heart broken as well?"

The Doctor nodded. "Unfortunately it was entirely my fault. Foolish decisions lead to foolish actions and foolish actions lead to being left alone".

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rose sipped her coffee and tried to avoid his eyes.

"Don't be. I accept full responsibility for it now and even though I know that I couldn't change it if I tried I would still like to think that I can make up for it in some way".

"Very honourable," Rose nodded and paused to think for a moment. Since the opportunity was right in front of her she decided she'd take it. "Would you expect her to forgive you for it? I mean, would you be surprised if she did?"

The Doctor shook his head. "After that day I never expected to see her again. I would have loved to have seen her but I knew she wouldn't want that," he sighed. "Now I am trying to make amends for what I've done, even if it means I don't see or talk to her ever again".

"So you still love her then?" Rose asked him, a sad smile on her face.

The Doctor hesitated. Should he say yes? He would be telling the truth but it would also mean Rose would think he was in love with someone else. What did that matter though? He didn't intend to stick around and become her boyfriend, did he?

The Doctor shrugged. "It's hard to say now. I think that most of the feelings I had have been overtaken with grief and guilt." It was a lie and he knew it, but to some extent it was also true.

"So do you think that if she came back and wanted to be with you you'd say yes?"

The Doctor frowned. "Quite the interrogation you've got going on".

"I'm sorry," Rose shook her head. "I'm in a situation that's the opposite of what you described".

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. "So you left some arrogant tosser to wallow in his own despair?"

Rose's eyebrow shot up and her eyes widened. "I sincerely hope not. I'd like to think that he moved on...well I know he did".

"Anyway," the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Enough talk about sad pasts, here's to new beginnings," he held up his teacup.

Rose hesitated for a moment before smiling and chinking her mug with his teacup. "So, now that we've cleared that up Mister...?" she realised that she had never even caught his name.

The Doctor knew that if he hesitated too long it would be obvious to her that he was making it up. Taking a sip of his tea and looking around the cafe over the cup he managed to find a name just in time.

"Nicholas Watson," the Doctor spoke quickly. That wasn't bad if he said so himself. He looked over at the counter where the woman named Nicole was standing near a poster for a Sherlock Holmes costume party the café was hosting the week after on the Friday night and he smirked a little.

"Watson," Rose nodded and smiled. "You don't happen to know someone called Sherlock do you?" she laughed.

The Doctor faked a sigh. "Oh, very funny," he shook his head. "The amount of times that people have made Sherlock Holmes jokes to me is ridiculous, and it only gets worse when I tell them I'm a Doctor".

"I'm sorry," Rose bit her lower lip gently.

"It's alright," the Doctor smiled at her. "Anyway, I must be leaving," he stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Already?" Rose asked, taking in his half-drank cup of tea.

"Unfortunately," the Doctor sighed and tried to ignore the vibrating communication device in his pocket.

"Well then," Rose nodded awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you next time".

"Until next week," he smiled, pulling out a mobile and answering it as he made his way towards the counter.

"It would be Doctor Watson," he smiled, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he paid for his tea and cake.

Rose smiled as he turned to wave before heading for the door. "Ok, but what is it?" he asked the person on the other end. "If you don't know how to take care of one of them then you obviously didn't learn enough from me," he shook his head.

Once he had disappeared from sight Rose walked over to the counter and leant against it casually.

"So how'd it go?" Nicole asked. "He seemed happy, did you get his number?"

"No," Rose shook her head slowly. "I only got his name and what he does".

"Which is and what?"

Rose grinned at her. "His name is Nicholas Watson and he is a Doctor of science".

Nicole looked flabbergasted. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" she cackled. "Rose Tyler has got a crush on Doctor Watson!"

* * *

**Ok, so now should be about the time that I decide just how long this story is going to be...but I can't. I don't want to disappoint you guys by making it too short but I don't want it to go on for hundreds of thousands of words when people will just get bored wondering when it will finish. I dunno, give me your opinions and we'll see.**

**Also: Yes, I love Sherlock! I am Superwholocked :P**


End file.
